


Chocolate Surprise!

by MWolfe13



Series: Enchanted Wonders [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Daphne and Sam are creative with their hot chocolate.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Sam Wilson (Marvel)
Series: Enchanted Wonders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020





	Chocolate Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders 2020!
> 
> Pairing: Sam Wilson/Daphne Greengrass  
> Spell: Nox  
> Winter Activity: Hot Chocolate
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel. I'm simply playing in my favorite combined sandbox.

Sam turned the doorknob of his girlfriend’s apartment, rolling his eyes when it gave way without protest. He’d told Daphne a million times that just because she had fancy powers did not mean she needed to be lax in the security department. Of course, the beautiful blonde merely smiled at him every time and distracted him **.** Then he’d come over again, and they’d go through the same routine.

But he loved it. Sam lived for the type of domestic bliss he’d found in Daphne Greengrass.

“Babe!” He called out as he slipped through the entryway, tugging off his jacket and throwing it on the post stationed by the door. “I could be an intruder right now, and you’d be none the wiser!”

“I’m sure an intruder wouldn’t be calling me babe!” Daphne shouted back from the direction of the kitchen.

Sam grinned, making his way to her. She was standing by the small island of their kitchen, chopping something up on the cutting board while a second one worked without assistance next to her. A spoon was slowly stirring steamy liquid at a steady pace. From the corner of his eye, he could see floating silverware join two plates at their table, wineglasses following around like ducks a moment later. He shook his head at the casual display of magic. Before they’d gotten together, stuff like this would have weirded Sam out, made him wary. 

Now, he just walked up behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist and nosing her thick hair aside so that he could press his mouth to her neck. “Mmmm,” he said as he breathed her in. “Not if the bad guy has good taste. You are definitely a babe.”

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, “Careful, Wilson. This  _ babe _ is holding a knife.”

“Seriously,” Sam muttered. “Start locking your doors, woman.”

Daphne didn’t stop her chopping, simply leaning her head back the tiniest bit to nuzzle him. “How was everything?”

Inwardly rolling his eyes- _ every time _ -but acquiescing, Sam removed his arms and went to their little wine rack. “Not too bad. Tony made a spectacle of himself, so the usual. Steve says Happy Holidays.” He chose a red he knew she liked. 

Daphne huffed as she set her knife down. “Bollocks, I knew there was something I was missing. Remind me to send Achilles with Steve’s card tonight.”

Achilles was Daphne’s owl, an older bird she’d had since she turned eleven. The bastard hated almost everyone but Daphne and her sister. Sam grinned, tipping red liquid into the wineglasses, his imagination running wild as he envisioned the bird pecking at the Avengers. “I will.”

Daphne gave him a grateful smile, accepting the glass with a quick kiss of thanks. “Oh!” she said, her face lighting up. “I picked up something from the new sweets shop in Diagon Alley today. We can get the fire going later and try them out.”

Sam was curious; Daphne’s body was practically vibrating with excitement. But the other board stopped its chopping, distracting her, so he figured he’d see what she was about when it was time. 

Once dinner was done, and Daphne had swished her wand in a lazy motion that got the dishes to wash themselves, Sam carefully set the logs in the fireplace aflame. He poked at the burning wood a bit with the poker, waiting for his girlfriend to finish what she was doing in the kitchen. When she finally came out, she was holding a small box in her hands. Two steaming mugs floated behind her. He glanced down into one of the cups when it came to a stop on the coffee table, noticing the white liquid. “Milk?”

Daphne sat on the floor with an excited bounce, opening the box. Inside were two chocolate spheres, red and silver sparkles decorating the surface. He knew what they were; chocolate bombs. They contained hot cocoa mix, marshmallows, and anything else someone might put in their hot chocolate. They were all the rage in the city, chocolatiers making a fortune off selling the things. Daphne had said she’d gotten them from Diagon Alley, so these weren’t your everyday hot chocolate bombs.

“Astoria recommended them to me. She got a set when she was with Scorpius in the alley, and he loved it.” Daphne took one, twisting it around in her hand as she examined it. “They’re supposed to glow as they melt once it touches the milk.”

Sam pursed his lips as he took the other one. “I never get witchy snacks. Is it even  _ safe _ to eat something that’s been enchanted?”

Daphne shrugged. “Mostly.” She grinned at him. “I’ve been waiting all day for you to get home so we could try them. You ready?”

Always game to try anything that kept the smile on her face, Sam nodded. “On your count, beautiful.”

She took out her wand. “On three.” They held the bombs just over the mugs. “One...Two...Three!”

Sam let his fall into the milk with a small plop. Almost immediately, he heard Daphne mutter ‘Nox!’ and the lights were going out, only the fire's flames keeping them from total darkness. 

Slowly, a bright light started shining from the sphere, the chocolate crumbling away in a glowing spectacle. Daphne giggled with glee as the mix and the marshmallows blended in with the milk. The concoction seemed to stir itself until the once white liquid was pure brown, the white pillows of sugar floating at the top. Sam had to admit; this was a different take than the regular hot chocolate bombs he’d seen advertised on social media. He was suitably impressed. 

The first sip was hot but good, the mix of chocolates and milk a delicious combination. He glanced over at Daphne, chuckling when he saw she’d given herself a faint mustache. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I can see why my nephew gushed about them.” Daphne licked her lips before taking another sip. “I certainly hope the baker doesn’t intend to keep these as strict holiday sweet. I’ll go mad.”

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his side. “Can’t have that now, can we?” He kissed the top of her head, reveling in the sweet smile she sent his way. “Merry Christmas, Daph. I love you.”

Daphne stretched herself up, kissing him softly and giving him a taste of chocolate. “Happy Christmas, Sam. I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr and Twitter: MWolfe13


End file.
